Storm Bringer: ch 5
After recieving my prophecy Chiron told me I needed to pick two others to go with me. Quintus was my first pick, we begin together for a long time and we been through so much. Now I need to pick someone else but I don't know who. So Quintus and I decided to discuss it by the Fist of Zeus. "We could pick Boyd he is a very skilled warrior", I suggested. "Yeah but he doesnt want to go", Quintus replied. "Then who?" I said. "Im going with you", a voice said. It was the girl Claudia. "why do you want to go on a quest with us", Quintus said with amusement. "Well if this quest is as important as it seems I coud be known as the hero who returned Poseidons Trident and because you need me since you two never been on a quest before", Claudia said boldly. "Fine since you only have expeirence over us", I said. "Good , you two should be happy you get to go on a quest with Claudia Blake", she said happily. "Great for us", I said with a fake smile. After we got all the stuff we needed packed everyone started to wish us luck, we met Chiron at Thalia's Tree. "You have to retrieve the trident and return it before Oceanus gets there, if he arrives before you do, you wont be able to stop him", Chiron said with a grim look. "We will get there, get the Trident and stop the cyclops and telekhines", I said in the most convincing way that I could. When we left the camp borders three large pegasi and the one in the middle was the large one was the pegasus in the one that knocked me in the lake. "We came to give you a ride", the pegasi said. "Whats your name", I asked the middle one. "My name is Tavion The Untamable", it said as louldy as it could. "What are they saying", Quintus whispered. "They came to give us a ride", I said happily. "Alright lets get going", Claudia said. Riding Tavion has been one of my favorite expeirences so far it was like riding on top of a train. "Where do we go first!", Quintus shouted. "I dont know", I said. "I got that covered ", Claudia said. She pulled out a piece of old rag paper. "Whats that?", Quintus asked. "Its a magic map, its to suppose to guide us to what you seek", Claudia explained. After a while of flying the pegasai dropped of us at the chesapeak bay in Maryland. "Wow we made to maryland very fast so now what", Quintus asked. "We take shelter here for the night", I told them. Me Quintus slept in sleeping bags while Claudia used magic to make a warm comfortable tent. This time I had a normal dream I was with my mother back at my home then suddenly all I could here was. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP!", Quintus was shouting I couldnt understand what he was saying to me but I could see Claudia fighting seal dog looking monsters. "What are those", I shouted. "Telekhines", Claudia replied. I reached in my pocket and took out Stream Surge and flipped it in the air. Instead of a lance landing in my hands a shining four foot long sword landed instead. I didnt care to think I just ran swinging my sword. Quintus was using a celestrial bronze whip. The telekhines started to turn into dust and the remaining telekhines ran into the water. "We should follow them", I suggested. "No we need to choose our next recoprate and plan our next move", Claudia said. "No we need tofollow them, they are going to the same place that we are, it will make things quicker", I told her. "No we need to use the map to choose I next plan", she prosted. "Im the leader of the quest and I say we need to follow them", I told her. "Fine", she replied. "Dude you dont have to make decisions on your own thats why there are three of us", Quintus told me. Claudia used her magic to make a boat it wasnt nothing to impressive just a simple sail boat, we used the magic map to see where the telekhines would take us. I focused hard to feel them moving in the water to determine where they were. The ship was moving pretty fast maybe because it was magic, the further we went the deeper we got into the mysterious fog. Storm Bringer: ch 6 Category:Storm Bringer Category:Chapter Page